Injection mortelle
by Nanthana14
Summary: Histoire qui se déroulerait pendant la saison 4 à un moment où Latimer décide de faire comprendre à Nathan qu'il est prêt à l'écraser lui et son équipe.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série.**

 **Histoire qui se déroulerait pendant la saison 4 à un moment où Latimer décide de faire comprendre à Nathan qu'il est prêt à l'écraser lui et son équipe.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 _ **Injection mortelle**_

D'un pas rapide, Nathan entra dans le hangar où il avait rendez-vous avec Latimer pour régler un problème. Il se méfiait de lui et avait été étonné par son coup de téléphone. Il avança et s'immobilisa car devant lui se tenait Latimer avec une demi douzaine de ses gros bras.

\- Ah Mr Ford, j'étais pressé de vous revoir.

\- Moi beaucoup moins, répondit Nathan.

\- Je m'en doute car je vous ai préparé une petite surprise qui j'en suis sûr vous écartera de mon chemin depuis longtemps.

\- Vous pensez que me menacer m'empêchera de mettre mon nez dans vos affaires.

\- Le temps des menaces est fini Mr Ford…

Nathan lui trouva un air menaçant et un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Quelque chose n'allait pas… Latimer souriait et cela ne lui annonçait rien de bon. Latimer fit un pas dans sa direction en souriant de plus en plus. Nathan frémit.

\- Jusque là j'ai été très gentil Mr Ford mais vous ne voulez pas comprendre alors maintenant vous allez souffrir.

Nathan ne dit rien et commença à se demander ce que Latimer lui préparait alors il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Latimer s'immobilisa.

\- Dites-moi Mr Ford, savez-vous très précisément où se trouve tous les membres de votre si belle équipe ?

Nathan comprit l'allusion et se figea. Latimer lui sourit, conscient qu'une certaine peur venait de s'emparer de son interlocuteur et il lui demanda sur un ton sadique qui le glaça.

\- Alors ? Que vous dit votre hacker ?

Nathan sentit la rage monter en lui… Si ce type avait touché à un membre de son équipe… Ce fut à cet instant que la voix de Hardison retentit dans son oreillette et il semblait vraiment angoissé.

\- Nathan… On a un problème. Je n'arrive pas à localiser Eliot… Tu m'entends ? Je ne sais pas où est Eliot ? Dis-moi que ces salopards ne lui ont rien fait ?

Le cœur de Nathan accéléra en comprenant que son ami était peut-être en danger et Latimer sourit.

\- Ah Mr Ford, ria Latimer. A votre tête, je pense que vous venez de comprendre qu'il vous manque quelqu'un… Et vous savez quoi, je pense qu'il n'est pas loin.

Nathan tenta de se contrôle, mais de la rage monta en lui pendant qu'il faisait un pas en direction du milliardaire véreux.

\- Où est-il ? Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Latimer se contenta de sourire et Nathan se fit plus menaçant.

\- Où est-il ? !

\- Eh bien, juste là, dit Latimer en désignant un point derrière une pile de caisses.

Nathan sursauta et, sans réfléchir, il partit en courant dans la direction que lui désignait Latimer en se moquant bien de lui ou de ses hommes armés qui aurait pu l'abattre. L'inquiétude le rongeait. Il contourna les caisses et découvrit Eliot étendu sur le sol.

\- Non ! Cria Nathan en se jetant à genoux à côté de lui.

Eliot était conscient, mais il tremblait et semblait souffrir terriblement. Tout son corps était pris de spasmes. Nathan passa ses mains sous sa tête et croisa son regard. Il y avait tellement de souffrance.

\- Eliot ! Eliot ! … Tu es blessé ?

Le jeune homme gémit et se cabra, totalement incapable de lui répondre à cause de la douleur. Nathan le détailla et ne remarqua pas de sang mais, la manche droite de sa chemise était déchirée. Laissant une main sous sa tête, il remonta la chemise et vit une marque de piqûre rougeâtre.

\- Non !

Latimer se rapprocha en souriant et Nathan redressa la tête vers lui en demandant d'une voix tremblante.

\- C'est pas possible… Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? … Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Eliot continuait de se tordre de douleur et Nathan le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui, même si ce geste lui semblait dérisoire.

\- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez injecté ?

\- Ça vous intrigue ?

\- Dites moi ce que vous lui avez injecté ! Hurla Nathan hors de lui.

Son ami souffrait et il se sentait tellement impuissant. Latimer ricana et répondit en souriant.

\- Disons que c'est une toxine que j'aime beaucoup parce que la mort est lente mais très douloureuse. Elle tue ses victimes en 60 heures en moyenne en les torturant. Au fil des heures, la douleur devient de plus en plus insupportable. Les muscles brûlent et se contractent en de violents spasmes… Le cœur ralentit et les poumons donnent de moins en moins d'air… Dans les dernières heures les vaisseaux sanguins explosent et la victime saigne des yeux, du nez et de la bouche avant de se noyer dans son sang… Mais ça pas avant 50 heures après l'injection et là, dit-il en regardant sa montre ça ne fait que 2 heures Mr Ford. Nous avons le temps !

Pendant toute l'explication de Latimer, Nathan avait gardé les yeux posés sur son ami qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Eliot tremblait, gémissait et se crispait en ayant du mal à reprendre son souffle. Nathan sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux devant son impuissance à le soulager.

\- Donnez-moi l'antidote !

\- Ah non Mr Ford, ce ne serai pas amusant…

Nathan baissa les yeux sur Eliot qui se cabra et il posa une main sur sa joue en murmurant.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant là dedans…

Eh bien, j'ai hâte de voir comment vous allez faire pour lui procurer un antidote et si jamais vous n'y arrivez pas ce dont je suis quasiment sûr, dit-il en fouillant dans sa poche. Voici une seringue avec une dose létale de morphine. Si vous lui injecter son cœur cessera de battre et il ne souffrira plus…

\- Alors c'est ça votre jeu ? Me faire choisir entre le voir mourir dans la souffrance ou l'achever moi-même.

\- Oui… Et je dois bien vous l'avouer, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous allez choisir… Dit Latimer en posant la seringue remplie de morphine sur le sol à côté des deux amis.

\- Salopard, murmura Nathan en pleurant… Pourquoi ?

\- Il fallait que je commence par l'un des précieux membres de votre équipe et il a été plus facile de mettre la main sur celui qui s'expose le plus pour vous protéger…

Nathan sentit son ami se cabrer dans ses bras et il le serra contre lui tout en essayant de ne pas pleurer.

\- Je suis désolé Eliot… Pardonne-moi… Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait faire…

\- La morphine, murmura Eliot faiblement.

\- De quoi ? Demanda Nathan en ayant peur de comprendre.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça… Murmura son ami en gémissant de douleur.

Nathan tenta de refouler ses larmes et lui posa une main sur la joue pour capter son regard.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir… Tu m'entends ? … Tu ne vas pas mourir… Je suis là Eliot… Je vais te sauver…

Latimer ricana.

\- Allons, ne lui faites pas une promesse que vous ne pourrez certainement pas tenir Mr Ford.

Nathan redressa la tête.

\- Foutez le camp !

Latimer sourit.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr, je viendrais vous revoir dans trois jours.

Sur ce Latimer fit demi-tour et sortit du hangar avec ses hommes. Une fois qu'il fut partit, Nathan se re-concentra sur Eliot qui continuait de se tordre de douleur dans ses bras.

\- Accroche-toi…

\- J'ai tellement mal Nathan, murmura le jeune homme à demi-conscient. J'ai jamais…

\- Je sais… Je le vois… Tiens-bon… On va te sauver Eliot… Je ne te laisserais pas mourir…

Nathan le serra plus fort dans ses bras et pleura. En larmes, il n'entendit pas une voiture se garer. C'était le fourgon d'Hardison et leurs trois amis en jaillirent en courant avant de pénétrer dans le hangar.

\- Eliot ! Eliot ! Hurla Hardison totalement terrifié par ce qu'il risquait de découvrir.

Il vit son ami étendu dans les bras de Nathan et hurla de nouveau en courant dans sa direction.

\- Eliot !

Sans demander à Nathan, le jeune geek prit son ami de ses bras et le serra contre lui. Eliot respirait mal et tremblait de douleur. Hardison fut bouleversé de le voir dans cet état et se mit à pleurer.

\- Mon Dieu Eliot… Non… Ce n'est pas possible… Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ce salopard ? Comment j'ai fais pour ne pas me rendre compte avant que tu avais disparu ?

\- Ils ont brouillés les signaux de mon oreillette…

Sophie et Parker s'agenouillèrent à leur tour et les deux femmes se mirent elle aussi à pleurer. Eliot était si faible… Il souffrait tellement…

\- Ce n'est pas possible, dit Sophie en posant une main sur sa joue. C'est un cauchemar.

\- Eliot… Je suis là, murmura Parker en lui serrant la main.

Nathan se redressa en ramassant la seringue de morphine et essuya une partie de ses larmes en disant.

\- Faut pas rester là …

Avec l'aide d'Hardison, il souleva Eliot et l'allongea à l'arrière de la camionnette. Les filles et le jeune geek montèrent avec leur ami et Nathan prit le volant pour ramener tout le monde à l'appartement.

...

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Eliot était étendu sur le lit de Nathan. Toujours conscient, le jeune homme souffrait de plus en plus. Incapables de le laisser seul, ses amis étaient tous assemblés autour de lui. Sophie et Parker, assises au bord du lit lui tenait chacune une main pendant que Hardison cherchait des informations sur son portable pour l'aider. La porte s'ouvrit, Nathan entra à son tour dans la pièce et s'assit au pied du lit. Eliot gémissait et se cabrait de douleur. Tous ses muscles lui faisaient tellement mal. Hardison posa son ordinateur et se leva d'un bon en se tentant de lutter contre les larmes qu'il sentait monter malgré lui.

\- Ça ne sert à rien ! Sans aucuns indices, il existe des milliers de possibilités ! Je ne trouverais jamais la bonne toxine avant la fin du délai… Je suis tellement désolé Eliot.

A bout, le jeune geek se laissa tomber aux côtés de son ami et leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Je suis désolé… Je suis tellement désolé…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Hardison… J'ai… J'ai manqué de vigilance… C'est moi…

\- Non c'est moi… Je n'avais plus de contact avec toi et je ne m'en suis pas préoccupé Eliot… Comment j'ai pu ne pas comprendre que tu avais tes problèmes ?

Hardison se pencha sur Eliot et murmura en pleurant.

\- Pardonne-moi mon frère…

Le silence se fit pendant que tous les membres de l'équipe luttaient comme ils pouvaient contre leurs larmes. La situation était si douloureuse. Sophie se passa une main sur la joue pour en essuyer certaines... Elle avait tellement mal de le voir souffrir autant. Personne ne parla, laissant le silence devenir de plus en plus pesant. Seuls les gémissements de douleur d'Eliot troublaient ce silence. Nathan laissa passer quelques minutes avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Hardison.

\- Reprend-toi Hardison. Tu es le type le plus intelligent que l'on connaisse tu vas trouver la bonne toxine…

Hardison se redressa et hocha la tête avant de se remettre à chercher des indices sur son ordinateur.

...

Une heure de plus passa, Eliot continuait de souffrir et le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus. Nathan était sortit pour tenter de trouver des indices en se rapprochant de Latimer et Sophie venait de partir se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage quand il murmura à Parker.

\- J'en peux plus Parker… J'ai tellement mal… Je t'en prie… Donne-moi la morphine…

Parker sursauta en comprenant ce qu'il voulait et continua de pleurer en lui serrant la main.

\- Je ne peux pas Eliot… Je ne peux pas te faire ça…

\- Parker… Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça… Tu comprends ? … Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça…

La jeune fille hocha la tête et, après un moment d'hésitation, elle empoigna la seringue. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle partageait certaines blessures et certaines manières de voir les choses en commun avec son ami. La jeune fille aussi refusait de le voir souffrir inutilement. Elle avait bien entendu ce qu'avait dit Latimer et elle ne voulait pas lui faire vivre une telle horreur. Parker en était presque à se dire que c'était une bonne idée quand Sophie entra dans la pièce et poussa un cri.

\- Parker ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais.

\- Mais il a tellement mal ! Il ne veut pas mourir comme ça…

Sophie lui prit la seringue des mains et se pencha sur Eliot auquel elle donna un baiser sur le front.

\- Je t'en supplie ne pense pas à ça… Tu ne vas pas mourir Eliot… Je sais que c'est dur… Je vois à quel point tu as mal et… Je comprends mais par pitié… Accroche-toi. Tu ne vas pas mourir…

\- Oui ! Tu as raison ! Il ne va pas mourir ! S'exclama Hardison en entrant dans la pièce. Ça y est, je crois que je l'ai trouvé cette saleté de toxine et je sais où trouver un antidote…

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde se trouvait toujours dans la chambre. Hardison et Nathan était penchés sur l'ordinateur du jeune geek et discutaient entre eux.

\- Tu vois, ce ne sera pas un problème Nathan.

\- Non, ça va, de ce côté-là je suis d'accord avec toi Hardison. Mais j'en vois qu'en même un… Et un problème de taille. Pour pénétrer à l'intérieur, il faudra que tu passes le contrôle et la sécurité et ces gars sont tous des anciens des services secrets.

\- Je sais… Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement. Toutes les autres options ne marchent pas… Ce qu'il me faudrait en appui au cas où ça se passerait mal, c'est Eliot mais c'est lui que l'on tente de sauver. Il faudra faire sans et tant pis s'il faut que je prenne le risque ! Je ne vais pas rester là à le regarder mourir.

\- Le choix d'Eliot n'est pas un hasard. Latimer devait le savoir. Ces types seront capables de tirer à vue.

\- Je m'en moque ! L'antidote contenu dans ce coffre est la seule manière de lui sauver la vie !

\- Il doit exister un moyen.

De son lit, Eliot avait vaguement entendu la conversation de ses amis et murmura faiblement.

\- Quinn…

Nathan et Hardison se retournèrent vers lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Demanda Nathan.

\- Embauchez Quinn… C'est un mercenaire mais pas une brute… Il vous protégera si vous le payez…

\- Quinn ce n'est pas le type qui t'a cassé deux côtes ? Demanda Hardison incrédule.

Eliot gémit de douleur et se cabra avant de murmurer.

\- C'était du business…

\- Ok, dit Nathan. Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter. Va pour Quinn, si Eliot pense que c'est une bonne idée.

...

Encerclé par cinq types, Quinn distribua quelques coups de pied et coup de poing pour se débarrasser de ses assaillants. Il en élimina deux assez facilement, détourna une arme pointée vers lui et en assomma un troisième. Puis, il pivota une nouvelle fois et faucha la jambe du quatrième avant de l'assommer au sol, mais le cinquième le surprit et lui donna un coup de pied aux côtes. Quinn roula au sol et se redressa pour se retrouver face à lui mais, son ennemi avait sortit une arme et le regardait en souriant.

\- Cette fois je te tiens !

Quinn ne bougea pas et tenta de trouver la meilleure solution pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas mais, son adversaire était un peu loin. Il risquait de prendre une balle en tentant de le désarmer toutefois, c'était toujours mieux que de se faire tuer sans rien tenter. Il allait donc lui sauter dessus quand le type reçu un coup de pied de biche sur la tête. Il s'écroula et Quinn découvrit Nathan qui le regardait. Intrigué, il resta sur ses gardes.

\- Nathan Ford ?

\- Je vois que vous ne m'avez pas oublié.

\- Je n'oublie jamais personne…

Cette petite phrase fit comprendre à Nathan pourquoi Eliot avait parlé de Quinn. Il y avait de la ressemblance entre eux.

\- J'ai un boulot pour vous. Deux jours et six chiffres.

\- Joli montant… Mais vous ne travailliez pas avec Eliot Spencer ?

\- Justement si… J'ai besoin de vous pour le sauver, lui…

Quinn prit un air intrigué.

...

Une heure plus tard, tous se trouvait dans l'appartement de Nathan. Un peu en retrait de la table, Quinn écoutait les plans du hacker les bras croisés. Au départ, il avait accepté pour l'argent mais, maintenant, il trouvait que ce type était un lâche et ça ne l'embêtait pas d'aider l'équipe de Spencer à récupérer cet antidote pour lui sauver la vie. Hardison termina l'exposé et se tourna vers Quinn en lui demandant sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Eliot a été contaminé il y a 14 heures. Le temps presse. On passera à l'action ce soir.

\- Cela ne me pose pas de problèmes. Je suis venu pour ça…

Puis il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de demander.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Dans la chambre, répondit Hardison.

\- Qui se trouve ?

\- A l'étage.

Quinn hocha la tête et, sans demander s'il pouvait, il monta rapidement les escaliers. Il voulait bien sauver Spencer mais, il avait aussi besoin de lui parler. En le voyant arriver, Sophie qui était resté en haut se leva du bord du lit en souriant à son ami et sortit de la chambre, pour les laisser parler. Quinn s'approcha et découvrit Eliot étendu sur le celui-ci en train de se tordre de douleur. Il savait ce que ces toxines étaient capables de faire mais, le voir en train de lutter pour rester en vie le toucha et il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

\- Quinn… Murmura faiblement Eliot.

\- Surpris ? Tu as pensé à moi alors je suis venu…

\- Merci…

Quinn hocha la tête et tout en se tordant de douleur, le jeune homme murmura faiblement.

\- Quinn… Promet moi deux choses.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire Spencer.

Eliot chercha sa respiration quelques secondes et se cabra une nouvelle fois sous l'effet de la douleur en gémissant. Instinctivement, Quinn lui attrapa la main et la serra.

\- Je suis là… Essaie de respirer doucement…

\- Je… J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

\- Je le vois bien. Alors qu'est ce que tu as à me demander ?

\- Protège-les Quinn… Quoi qu'ils tentent, protège-les… Ils sont tout ce que j'ai… Protège-les… Je refuse qu'il leur arrive quelque chose à cause de moi… Protège-les… S'il te plait...

Touché par la douleur et l'inquiétude d'Eliot, Quinn hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était d'accord. Eliot gémit en cherchant désespérément sa respiration et se cabra. Sous l'effet de la douleur, il serra la main de Quinn qui le laissa faire en disant.

\- Je te le promets Eliot… Je suis là pour ça… Je les protégerais… Quoi qu'il m'en coûte, je te les ramènerais tous en vie… Je les protégerais… Surtout ton geek… ajouta-t-il en souriant.

\- Merci… murmura faiblement Eliot.

\- Je te ramènerais aussi l'antidote Spencer.

Le jeune homme respira avec de grandes difficultés et cette fois ce fut Quinn qui lui serra la main.

\- Ça va te paraître dérisoire mais essaie de te détendre… Accroche-toi… Je vais te ramener cet antidote.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que personne ne mérite de mourir de cette façon.

Quinn marqua une pause et serra la main d'Eliot qui continuait de se tordre de douleur avant de lui demander d'un air grave.

\- Et la deuxième chose ?

Eliot ferma les yeux quelques secondes afin de tenter de se contrôler avant de dire d'une voix encore plus faible.

\- Justement… Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils préparent ni si ça réussira mais… si jamais ils n'y arrivent pas… ne me laisse pas mourir comme ça… Si jamais ça tourne mal… Ne me laisse pas mourir comme ça… La seringue sur le meuble contient une dose de morphine suffisante pour m'endormir définitivement et dignement… Si ça tourne mal, je veux que ce soit toi qui me la fasse… Pas l'un d'eux… Il ne s'en remettrait pas… Ne me laisse pas me noyer dans mon sang… Je ne veux pas agoniser 60 heures pour terminer comme ça... Je n'en peux déjà plus...

Touché, Quinn hocha la tête et serra la main.

\- Ça aussi je te le promets ! … Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais te le ramener cet antidote. Tiens bon…

Eliot ne lui répondit pas et lutta pour tenter de respirer. Quinn, qui lui serrait toujours la main, se pencha au dessus de lui et glissa ses doigts dans son cou pour sentir son pouls. Son cœur battait faiblement, Spencer était encore conscient par miracle. Préoccupé par l'état d'Eliot, Quinn ne fit pas attention à Nathan qui entra dans la chambre à ce moment. Le chef d'équipe fut étonné de voir le mercenaire tenir la main de son ami et comprit que Eliot avait sans doute de bonnes raisons de vouloir le choisir lui parmi tous les types qu'il connaissait. En repérant enfin Nathan, Quinn posa doucement la main d'Eliot sur le lit et se redressa en lui murmurant.

\- Je m'en occupe…

Puis Quinn se dirigea vers Nathan et lui demanda à voix basse.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, on ne pourra passer à l'action que ce soir ?

\- Oui…

\- Ça fera combien de temps qu'il est dans cet état ?

\- 28 heures, répondit Nathan d'une voix tremblante.

Quinn serra les dents. Il imaginait la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir et cela le toucha.

\- Je reviens… J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Quinn n'ajouta rien, dévala rapidement les escaliers et sortit de l'appartement sans un mot, sous le regard intrigué d'Hardison, Parker et Sophie. Les trois amis d'Eliot montèrent à la chambre et trouvèrent Nathan assis sur le bord du lit tenant la main de leur ami qui continuait de souffrir en cherchant à respirer avec de plus en plus de difficultés.

\- Il est partit ? Demanda Hardison inquiet.

\- Non, il m'a dit qu'il revenait.

...

Moins d'une heure plus tard, les amis d'Eliot étaient toujours auprès du jeune homme quand ils entendirent la porte de l'appartement claquer et des bruits de pas grimper quatre à quatre les escaliers. D'un pas rapide, Quinn entra dans la pièce en tenant à la main une bouteille d'oxygène. Il s'immobilisa quelques secondes puis, il ouvrit la bouteille et après un rapide coup d'œil à l'équipe, il se dirigea vers le lit. Nathan se leva et le laissa s'asseoir à sa place. Quinn prit le masque et le posa sur le visage d'Eliot en lui disant.

\- Hey ! Respire Spencer ! Respire ! … C'est pas grand chose mais ça va t'aider… Respire…

Assis de l'autre côté du lit, Sophie fut touché par le geste d'amitié de Quinn par rapport à Eliot.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Quinn lui jeta un rapide regard et répondit sans la regarder.

\- Au fils des heures ses poumons vont fonctionner de plus en plus mal. Ça ne le sauvera pas mais, il va pouvoir inspirer plus d'air et il évitera certaines apnées qui l'épuisent.

Sophie lui sourit et posa une main sur celle de Quinn qui tenait le masque sur le visage d'Eliot. Le mercenaire fut surpris par cette marque de remerciement. Il frémit et lui jeta un coup d'œil en retirant sa main. Sophie parvint à croiser son regard et lui dit.

\- Merci pour lui…

Quinn lui laissa tenir le masque et sortie une seringue et un flacon de la poche de la veste. Il ouvrit la seringue et enleva le capuchon de l'aiguille avec les dents sous le regard intrigué d'Hardison.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Quinn laissa tomber le capuchon et dosa 30 ml du produit se trouvant dans le flacon avant de répondre.

\- Du Diazépam… ça va soulager certaines de ses crampes musculaires les plus douloureuses.

Quinn posa le flacon et prit le bras d'Eliot qui le remercia d'un signe de tête. Quinn lui fit aussi un rapide signe de tête et lui injecta le décontractant en lui murmurant doucement.

\- Ça va aller Spencer… Dans quelques heures tout sera fini. Je vais les aider à te ramener cet antidote.

Puis, décidant de laisser ses amis s'occuper de lui, Quinn se releva non sans avoir donné une petite tape d'encouragement sur l'épaule d'Eliot qui le remercia d'un autre signe de tête. Sophie le regarda s'éloigner pour ne pas les gêner et ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver des points communs avec son ami. Au passage Quinn attira Nathan dans un coin de la pièce et lui murmura.

\- J'ai aussi ramené un défibrillateur. Son cœur ralentit et il peut une faire une bradycardie… La plupart des personnes intoxiquées avec ces saloperies meurent d'une complication plus que de la toxine elle-même. Quelqu'un doit rester ici, avec lui… Quelqu'un qui a assez de sang froid pour le réanimer s'il le faut.

Nathan le détailla avec un air intrigué.

\- Vous semblez véritablement inquiet, je ne pensais pas que…

\- Je respecte Spencer… Personne ne devrait mourir de cette manière… Surtout pas lui…

Sur ce, sans vraiment laisser le temps à Nathan de lui répondre, Quinn le laissa et descendit les escaliers pour attendre dans le salon l'heure d'aller chercher cet antidote. Sophie laissa Parker et Hardison s'occuper de l'oxygène d'Eliot et se rapprocha de Nathan.

\- Alors c'est pour ça qu'il nous a demandé de le recruter lui et pas un autre ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Oui. Ils ne sont pas amis mais, ils se respectent. Eliot sait que c'est quelqu'un de fiable.

\- C'est plus que ça Nathan… Il essaie de l'empêcher de trop souffrir… Il n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux… Il a été gêné par une simple marque de remerciements... Il s'éloigne pour ne pas nous paraître trop envahissant… Il est comme Eliot… Moins blessé mais, il a de profondes fêlures lui aussi. Ils viennent du même moule… Et tu vois, je me posais des questions mais, pour ce soir je ne suis plus inquiète.

\- Moi non plus… Ce n'est pas tout… Il a ramené un défibrillateur. Le rythme cardiaque d'Eliot ralentit. Il peut tomber en bradycardie. Est-ce que tu te sens capable de pouvoir le réanimer si ça lui arrive quand nous serons à la tour ?

\- Bien sûr ! C'est Eliot. Je serai peut-être terrifié mais je suis prête à tout pour le sauver… C'est mon ami. Je le ferais si besoin, Nathan.

Nathan lui répondit en hochant la tête.

...

Le soir était venu. Parker, Nathan, Quinn et Hardison s'étaient introduit dans le bâtiment pour trouver l'antidote et sauver Eliot. Nathan supervisait pendant que Quinn et Hardison pirataient un serveur pour que Parker puisse s'introduire pour récupérer l'antidote. Tout se passa bien jusqu'à un moment où Hardison sursauta en s'exclamant.

\- Oh non ! Il y avait un sous dossier qui s'est activé quand on est entré dans le serveur.

\- Un sous dossier ? Demanda Quinn.

\- Oui, Latimer devait savoir que l'antidote se trouvait ici alors il veut nous piéger !

\- Ça veut dire que c'est le moment de sortir de là, dit Quinn en donnant une tape sur l'épaule d'Hardison.

Le geek hocha la tête et entendit la voix de Parker lui dire.

\- Oui, c'est bon j'ai l'antidote je sors moi aussi.

\- Ok ! On y va ! Répondit Quinn en tirant Hardison par un bras pour le faire bouger.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la salle et se mirent à courir. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec trois gardes et Quinn passa rapidement devant Hardison. Il balança un coup de poing au premier qui l'assomma et se retourna vers les deux autres. Il tordit le bras du premier tout en balançant un coup de pied dans l'estomac de deuxième et assomma brutalement le premier. Puis il pivota et acheva le dernier avant de crier à Hardison.

\- On bouge !

Ils repartirent en courant et dégringolèrent les escaliers pour gagner le parking. Hardison ouvrit la porte, mais Quinn remarqua un danger et le poussa à terre violemment. Un coup de feu claqua et le mercenaire fut touché au côté droit. Quinn chancela et se rattrapa au montant de la porte. Puis, serrant les dents, il effectua une roulade pour entrer dans la pièce et se redressa. Il sauta sur le type, le désarma et l'assomma d'un coup de poing rageur avant de chanceler. Sa main se porta à son côté et se plaqua sur sa blessure. La tête lui tourna et ses jambes cédèrent mais Hardison le rattrapa.

\- Je te tiens…

Quinn leva les yeux sur lui. Hardison se rendit compte qu'il était sérieusement touché et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le sol.

\- Quinn !

\- Barre-toi ?

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Hardison.

Quinn l'ignora et murmura en respirant avec difficultés tout en crispant sa main sur sa blessure.

\- On en est où ?

\- Je suis sortit, dit Parker.

\- Tu as l'antidote ?

\- Oui ! C'est bon !

\- D'accord…

Quinn se retourna vers Hardison et s'exclama d'une voix qu'il tenta de maitriser.

\- Barre-toi !

Hardison ne paru pas l'écouter et se baissa pour l'aider à se relever, mais Quinn le repoussa violemment en grommelant.

\- Non… Pas moi ! Barre-toi ! … Seul !

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser là !

\- Barre-toi ! Cria plus fort Quinn.

Son emportement lui coûta cher, brûlant une partie de ses forces pendant que la douleur devint insupportable. Sa main fut prise de tremblements et Quinn regarda ses doigts pleins de sang se mettre à trembler en cherchant sa respiration avec difficultés. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et murmura d'une voix affaiblie où avait disparue toute trace d'agressivité.

\- Je ne pourrais pas me lever… Barre-toi !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je lui ai fais une promesse…

\- A qui ? demanda Hardison. Eliot ?

\- Oui… Je lui ai promis de vous ramener tous en vie… Alors barre-toi… Sauvez-le… Sauvez-le lui… Moi je ne suis que les gros bras en renfort… Ma perte ne représente pas grand-chose si on le sauve lui… Alors barre-toi… Sauvez-le… Il est votre ami... Ne le laissez pas tomber...

La voix de Quinn était de plus en plus faible et Hardison se sentit touché par le sacrifice qu'il était prêt à faire. Il posa une main sur sa joue pour capter son regard et lui répondit.

\- On va le sauver mais toi aussi… Je ne te laisserais pas derrière moi… Debout Quinn !

Mais le jeune homme était déjà si faible… Hardison ne savait pas comment il allait le faire pour le porter. Toutefois, il passa un bras sous ses épaules et se leva en l'aidant.

\- Debout !

Quinn gémit.

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je perds trop de sang… Je lui ai promis… Tu m'entends ? Je lui ai promis… Va-t'en… Tu ne pourras pas me porter… Sauve-toi… Je vais perdre connaissance.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de me répéter de m'en aller. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je ne t'abandonnerais pas derrière moi ! C'est comme ça ! Je suis quelqu'un de têtu alors il faudra t'y faire.

Hardison tentait de caler Quinn dans ses bras pour l'aider à marcher et à sortir de ce parking, quand Nathan débarqua en courant et le prit lui aussi par la taille en disant.

\- Il y a une chose que tu as oublié Quinn… Tu fais parti de cette équipe maintenant et on ne laisse personne derrière nous ! Appuie-toi sur nous, on s'occupe de toi.

Le jeune homme frémit.

\- Votre équipe ?

\- Oui… Tiens bon. On est là, lui répondit Nathan.

...

Soutenu par les deux amis, Quinn parvint à sortir du bâtiment et ils arrivèrent à la camionnette de l'équipe. Parker fit coulisser la porte et les deux amis allongèrent le blessé qui respirait avec de plus en plus de difficultés. Nathan s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa une main sur sa blessure pour la compresser. La balle n'était pas ressortit. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose pour lui et le jeune homme semblait souffrir le martyr.

\- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, dit Hardison touché par la douleur de celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

\- Non ! S'exclama Quinn. Spencer d'abord… Il ne tiendra plus longtemps… Sauvez-le… Vous êtes sa famille, sauvez-le… Il passe d'abord… Je n'est pas d'importance… Sauvez-le !

Quinn ferma lentement les yeux. Il était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance et Nathan lui passa une gifle.

\- Non ! Faut rester avec nous Quinn !

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux en gémissant.

\- C'est ça… Faut rester conscient…

Nathan redressa la tête.

\- Parker ! Trouve une voiture et emmène l'antidote à Sophie. Hardison, prend le volant. On l'emmène à l'hôpital.

\- Non… J'ai horreur des hôpitaux…

Nathan lui sourit en répondant.

\- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part…

Parker descendit en courant de la camionnette et ne mit que quelques secondes pour fracturer une voiture et démarrer en trombe. Hardison ferma la porte de la camionnette et se mit au volant.

A l'arrière, Nathan écarta la main de Quinn et déboutonna sa chemise. Sur son torse, il remarqua différentes cicatrices qui prouvaient que, comme Eliot, il était passé plusieurs fois prêt de la mort. Certaines marques prouvaient même qu'il avait été cruellement torturé. Toutefois, c'était la blessure actuelle qui le préoccupait sérieusement... Touché au côté droit, le jeune homme respirait mal à cause de la douleur mais, son poumon n'était pas touché. Nathan enleva sa veste et la mit en boule pour compresser la blessure tout en posant une main sur la joue de Quinn pour le garder conscient.

\- Allez Quinn, faut rester avec moi… ça va allez…

Le jeune homme se cabra de douleur et gémit doucement.

\- Parker ?

\- Je suis en route. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, lui répondit la jeune fille en grillant un feu rouge.

Nathan fut touché par le fait que le mercenaire semblait plus intéressé par le sauvetage d'Eliot que par son état à lui. Pourtant, il perdait beaucoup de sang et faiblissait vite.

\- Quinn… Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? Murmura faiblement le blessé en se cabrant de douleur… Pourquoi je l'ai sauvé ?

Il gémit et lutta contre ses tremblements. Nathan le trouva si faible. Il ne fallait pas traîner s'ils voulaient le sauver. Quinn tenta de se reprendre et continua d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Je lui avais promis… Je lui avais promis de tous vous ramener… Surtout Hardison…

Nathan compressa plus fort la blessure pour essayer de l'aider et le jeune homme gémit une nouvelle fois avant d'ajouter.

\- Alors sauvez-le Ford… Sauvez-le lui… Moi ce n'est pas important… Je n'ai plus de famille… On ne m'attend nulle part… Je ne manquerais à personne…

Quinn était de plus en plus faible et sa voix s'éteignait lentement alors l'écouter murmurer une telle chose bouleversa Nathan qui le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Non… C'est faux… Tu as sauvé Hardison… Tu vas nous aider à sauver Eliot… Alors nous sommes là… Nous sommes là Quinn. Ça va aller… Tiens bon.

Pour l'encourager, Nathan le berça dans ses bras tout en compressant sa blessure et Quinn gémit faiblement en se blottissant instinctivement contre lui. Nathan s'en rendit compte et fut touché par le jeune homme qui finissait de lui rappeler Eliot quatre ans plus tôt. L'espace d'un instant il se demanda depuis combien de temps quelqu'un ne l'avait pas serré dans ses bras.

Blottit au creux des bras de Nathan, Quinn se sentait lentement partir, ça ne le dérangeait pas, parce qu'il savait que ça arriverai un jour ou l'autre, mais, il aurait tellement voulu savoir si l'antidote allait sauver Eliot Spencer. Sa tête tournait et la douleur était de plus en plus violente, le privant presque de respirer. Le jeune homme essayait de lutter mais, il tremblait de plus en plus. Quinn savait qu'il était en état de choc. Nathan comprit qu'il était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance et posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Quinn… Il ne faut pas te laisser aller… Accroche-toi…

Le jeune homme tremblait et Nathan savait qu'il était vraiment mal en point. La balle n'était pas ressortit et la blessure était sérieuse. Il devait le garder conscient à tous prix alors il décida de lui parler.

\- Quinn ? Faut pas t'endormir…

\- Pardon… Je suis tellement épuisé.

\- Je le vois… Mais faut tenir… Parle-moi.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Tiens si… Comment t'en est arrivé là toi ?

\- Arrivé où ? … A devenir mercenaire ? Murmura doucement le jeune homme en se crispant.

\- Oui.

\- C'est… C'est l'armée… Je me suis engagé à 18 ans… J'ai fini en sous main pour la CIA…

\- Black Ops ? Lui demanda Nathan en lui trouvant de plus en plus de points communs avec Eliot.

\- Oui… j'y suis resté 6 ans… En 2002… Ils… m'ont laissé tomber en Afghanistan…

Nathan prit une longue inspiration et tenta de se contrôler. Son histoire ressemblait tellement à celle d'Eliot…

\- C'est vrai que j'avais fait une erreur, mais ils auraient pu essayer de venir nous chercher…

\- Une erreur ? L'encouragea Nathan en continuant d'essayer d'arrêter son hémorragie.

\- Je voulais juste aider cette petite fille… Je ne savais pas qu'elle était avec eux…

\- Eux ?

\- Les talibans… Ils nous ont capturés… Ils nous ont torturés et ça avait l'air de l'amuser cette gamine… Ils… Ils les ont tous décapités sauf moi… Je ne suis pas du genre à supplier pour qu'on m'achève… Alors ils voulaient me garder pour la fin…

\- Ça me rappel quelqu'un…

\- Oui… Ils ont fait le coup à Spencer en Birmanie…

\- Tu es resté prisonnier combien de temps ?

\- 43 jours… J'ai attendu la faille… Et quand ils m'ont cru trop faible… Je les aie éliminés…

Nathan fut impressionné par la force de caractère et la détermination du jeune homme qu'il tenait dans les bras. Il avait quelques années de moins que Eliot mais ils étaient vraiment fait dans le même moule. Quinn gémit et la tête lui tourna. Nathan le serra plus fort dans ses bras et lui demanda pour continuer à le faire parler.

\- Quinn… C'est quoi ton prénom ?

\- Will… Enfin William…

\- Will, répéta Nathan. Alors reste avec moi Will… On arrive. Reste avec moi… Ne t'endors pas…

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Essayer de me garder éveillé ? … Quelle importance si je meurs ? Je ne suis personne… C'est Spencer qu'il faut sauver… C'est lui votre ami… Moi je ne suis rien…

\- Non… C'est faux Will… Tu as sauvé Hardison. Tu as tenté de soulager Eliot pour qu'il tienne. Tu fais parti de l'équipe.

\- Vous me payez pour ça…

\- Non … Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu l'as fais ?... Bon sang… Qu'est ce qu'on vous fait pour que vous soyez tous dans cet état ?... Tiens bon…

Mais Quinn se cabra et ses yeux se fermèrent doucement… Il arrivait au bout de ses forces. Nathan se redressa et cria.

\- Hardison ! Vite !

\- On y est !

Il se gara et descendit en courant pour ouvrir la porte de la camionnette. Nathan tenait Quinn inconscient dans ses bras et il y avait tellement de sang. Hardison frémit.

\- Oh non !

Hardison se retourna et appela les urgentistes qui vinrent les aider et prendre en charge le blessé.

...

Pendant ce temps, Parker monta les escaliers quatre à quatre les escaliers et entra dans la chambre dans laquelle elle trouva Sophie en train de pleurer. Elle sursauta et s'exclama.

\- Oh non ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Il a perdu connaissance, pleura Sophie.

\- Est-ce qu'il est…

\- Non !

\- Alors c'est bon, dit Parker en brandissant une fiole.

Sophie sourit et Parker se précipita pour lui donner le flacon. La jeune femme remplie la seringue et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Parker, elle fit l'injection à son ami. Une fois finie, elle se redressa et murmura à la jeune fille non sans une certaine angoisse.

\- Maintenant il faut attendre.

\- Ça va prendre combien de temps ?

\- Sans doute plusieurs heures…

\- Mais il va vivre ? Demanda Parker inquiète.

\- Je l'espère… Répondit Sophie en caressant le visage de son ami inconscient. Et Quinn ?

\- Il a sauvé Hardison mais il a prit une balle et il ne semblait pas brillant quand je les ai laissé.

\- Il va s'en sortir ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Sophie ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentit touché par le sacrifice du mercenaire. Il avait prit soin d'Eliot et sauvé Hardison mais lui risquait de mourir pour ça.

...

Hardison était partit rejoindre Parker au chevet d'Eliot et Nathan attendait seul des nouvelles de Quinn quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Sophie entra dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Elle repéra son ami et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il avait un air triste et sombre et Sophie posa une main sur la sienne avant de lui demander avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

\- Alors comment il va ?

\- Toujours au bloc. La balle n'est pas ressortit et les conséquences peuvent être grave… Et Eliot ?

\- L'antidote doit être le bon… Il souffre moins mais il n'a pas encore reprit connaissance. Je pense qu'il faudra attendre quelques heures…Tu devrais rentrer te reposer.

\- Non, pas question…

\- Les derniers jours ont été éprouvants nous avons tous besoin de repos, tu sais Nathan.

\- Je m'en moque. On verra après !

Sophie parue surprise et Nathan continua d'une voix triste.

\- Tu n'étais pas là Sophie… Tu ne l'as pas tenu dans tes bras en train de se vider de son sang tout en te disant qu'il fallait sauver avant tout Eliot… Tout en disant que le sauver lui n'avait pas d'importance parce qu'il n'avait personne… et qu'il n'était personne…

Malgré ses tentatives pour l'empêcher, les larmes montaient aux yeux de Nathan qui poursuivit d'une voix triste.

\- Quand je l'ai prit dans mes bras, il s'est blottit contre moi… sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte… Comment ils font Sophie ? … Pour prendre des gamins et les détruire ? Il a quoi lui ? 3 peut-être 4 ans de moins que Eliot ? Il sera dans quel état d'ici 5 ans ? … Comment ils font tous ces salopards de l'Etat Major ou ces grands PDG en costards des Sociétés Militaires Privés pour continuer à dormir la nuit ? ... Et pourquoi ils font ça ? … Est-ce que ça les amuse de leur faire du mal ? … En le tenant dans mes bras, j'ai compris pourquoi Eliot voulait que ce soit lui qui nous aide… Sa carapace est encore plus épaisse… Il est plus cynique, moins expressif ou émotif et plus enclin aussi à utiliser une arme à feu mais, sinon ce sont les mêmes… Le même parcours… Les mêmes blessures… Je ne peux pas le laisser là tout seul Sophie… S'il doit ne pas ressortir vivant de ce bloc, je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul… Il ne mérite pas ça… Quand Eliot nous a dit de l'embaucher nous avons tous hésité en pensant que ce type était un méchant mais ce n'est pas le cas… C'est juste un autre gamin brisé qui tente de survivre.

Sophie posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Vous aviez vos oreillettes, j'ai entendu…

\- Alors tu comprends pourquoi je vais attendre qu'il sorte de ce bloc. Il était prêt à mourir pour nous aider… Il a sauvé Hardison et Eliot… Nous lui devons bien ça, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si bien sûr…

...

Dans les points communs entre Eliot et Quinn, Nathan ne tarda pas à rajouter la résistance car, quelques heures plus tard, il se retrouva dans une chambre dans laquelle le jeune homme, toujours dans le coma, était étendu dans un lit relié à tout un tas de machines tentant de le garder en vie. Nathan s'approcha du lit et posa une main sur la sienne.

\- Allez Quinn… Faut tenir… Je refuse de te sacrifier même pour sauver Eliot… Bats-toi…

...

Quinn reprit lentement connaissance trois jours plus tard. La douleur était présente et lui transperçait la poitrine, mais il avait connu pire. Le jeune homme frémit et tourna doucement la tête. Sa vision se fit plus nette et il fut surpris de découvrir, Sophie assise sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Elle lui adressa un joli sourire en se penchant vers lui. Quinn gémit et tenta de se redresser, mais Sophie se leva et l'empêcha de se redresser.

\- Non, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Reste allongé.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Bredouilla le jeune mercenaire d'une voix encore mal assurée.

\- Nous nous sommes relayés à ton chevet.

\- Pour moi ? Pourquoi faire ?

\- Tu nous as aidé, c'est normal…

\- Spencer ?

\- Il va bien… Grâce à toi il va bien… Il s'en est remit…

\- Tant mieux…

\- Et toi aussi tu vas bien, malgré la douleur, si cela t'intéresse.

Quinn hocha la tête en frémissant. C'est vrai qu'il avait mal. Sophie lui sourit pour l'encourager avant de murmurer.

\- Il faut dormir Will. Tu as besoin de repos. Je reste là.

Sophie ponctua sa phrase en lui caressant doucement la joue et le jeune homme frémit, visiblement peu habitué à recevoir une simple marque de tendresse. Sophie se sentit touché et continua de lui sourire pendant que, de l'autre main, elle prit la sienne et lui répéta avec douceur.

\- Je reste là, rendors-toi.

Le jeune homme serra timidement sa main en retour et décida de se laisser aller, il n'était pas si mal finalement. En plus, sa voix était si apaisante. Alors, il ferma doucement les yeux et se laissa sombrer, appréciant les gestes affectueux et la présence de Sophie à ses côtés. De son côté, cette dernière le regarda s'endormir en souriant tout en continuant de lui caresser la joue pendant un petit moment, bien consciente que le jeune homme blessé ne devait pas recevoir souvent de petites marques d'affection, ce qui l'attristait.

...

Quelques heures plus tard, Quinn ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de voir Eliot se tenir devant lui les bras croisés.

\- Spencer ?

\- Quinn…

\- Content de te voir sur pied.

\- Content de te voir réveillé, dit Eliot en s'approchant du lit de son collègue en lui souriant.

\- J'avais une promesse à tenir… Je t'avais dit que je te ramènerais ton hacker, c'est ce que j'ai fais.

\- Merci de lui avoir sauvé la vie et la mienne aussi par la même occasion, dit Eliot en souriant.

\- C'est normal. Vous êtes venue me chercher pour vous protéger. J'ai fais mon job.

\- Tu as fait plus que nous protéger. Tu m'as aidé à tenir. Sans toi je serai peut-être mort avant le retour de Parker avec l'antidote.

\- Ce n'est rien, tu sais… Je te respecte Spencer… Et personne ne devrait mourir de cette façon, c'est lâche…

\- Mais toi tu as faillis mourir au bloc.

\- Non… J'aurais pu mourir dans ce parking… Mais tes amis ne m'ont pas laissé…

\- C'est normal, tu faisais partie de l'équipe. On est pas du genre à laisser l'un des nôtres derrière nous…

\- J'ai vu… Murmura le jeune homme avant de marquer une pause.

Il lutta contre ses émotions quelques secondes avant d'ajouter dans un murmure.

\- C'est une belle équipe… Je comprends pourquoi tu es avec eux maintenant… C'est précieux des amis comme ça... Garde-les longtemps Spencer…

\- J'y compte bien…

\- En tous cas maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu as tout arrêté quand tu les as rencontrés… Tu sais, ça a fait beaucoup parlé quand tu es sorti du réseau.

\- Peut-être… Je ne m'en suis pas préoccupé. J'avais besoin d'arrêter… Je n'étais pas sur la bonne pente… Je ne suis pas sûr que je sois encore là si je ne les avais pas rencontrés…

\- Eh bien ça a fait parler… Tout le monde se demandait où tu étais et ce que tu faisais… Tu étais le meilleur Spencer… D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté la proposition de Sterling pour t'arrêter, je voulais me mesurer à toi...

\- Ah ben tu as encore du boulot, lui répondit Eliot en souriant.

Quinn lui rendit son sourire.

\- Eh, j'ai progressé depuis…

Puis il reprit un regard sombre avant de rajouter.

\- En tous cas, je te comprends et tu as eu raison. Ils ne sont pas nombreux les gens comme eux qui acceptent les gars comme nous sans prendre en compte leur passé.

\- Je sais

Quinn était fatigué et ferma les yeux quelques secondes mais, Eliot comprit qu'il était surtout ému.

\- Reste, lui dit Eliot.

Quinn ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec un air interrogateur.

\- De quoi ?

\- Reste avec nous. Pose-toi… Et puis, si on est deux je prendrais moins de coups dans la tronche si on les partage… Et crois-moi dans certaines opération ça m'arrangerait !

Eliot sourit de nouveau et Quinn lui rendit avant de lui répondre.

\- Je ne peux pas… Ce ne sont pas mes amis, ce sont les tiens.

\- Et toi ? Ils sont où les tiens ?

\- Je n'en ai pas…

\- Justement. Reste.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je suis en affaire avec un type que je ne peux pas laisser tomber.

\- On peut quitter tout le monde. Je le sais, je suis passé par là… En plus tu as prit une balle. Tu vas avoir besoin de repos. C'est le moment pour le lâcher. Reste.

Quinn posa son regard sur Eliot. Ce dernier y lu une certaine fatigue qui lui rappela ce par quoi il était passé.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Bien sûr que si, dit Eliot en se rapprochant du lit pour poser une main sur la sienne. Ce qu'on fait n'est pas anodin. Chaque mission… chaque opération s'accumule et tu perds des minutes de sommeil.

\- Je contrôle…

\- Non… ça c'est ce que tu crois… Moi aussi je pensais contrôler et puis un jour tu t'engages dans la mauvaise MVP ou tu signes avec le mauvais gars et le temps que tu t'en rendes compte, tu ne contrôle plus rien… Et tu te retrouves à faire des trucs que tu n'imaginais jamais faire un jour… Mais c'est trop tard… Et ça reviendra te hanter toutes les nuits… jusqu'à ta mort…

Eliot se tut et Quinn ne dit rien, mais ce dernier comprit qu'il savait très exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. Quinn tenta de contrôler son émotion et Eliot lui demanda doucement.

\- T'as quitté les Black Ops quand ?

\- Comment tu sais que…

\- Je sais que nous avons pas mal de points communs tous les deux… Alors ? Quelle année ?

\- 2002

\- J'ai quelques années d'avance sur toi… Crois-moi Quinn, à un moment tu perds le contrôle et tu plonges. Je suis passé par là… Ils m'ont rattrapé juste à temps… Sinon je ne sais pas où je serai.

\- Mais pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider ?

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie et celle d'Hardison.

\- J'étais engagé pour ça.

\- Arrête de répéter ça… On sait tous les deux que c'est une façade et tu le sais... Je vois que tu commences à être fatigué, alors laisse-moi faire ça pour toi. Reste Quinn… Au moins tant que tu ne seras pas totalement remis sur pied.

Quinn ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de répondre d'une voix à peine audible.

\- D'accord… Un mois.

\- C'est déjà ça, répondit Eliot en souriant.


End file.
